


You wanted me silent. Thats what I did. [Discontinued for now]

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Mute Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, There are other characters, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, im not sure how much angst, mute naruto is underrated, there are funny parts for people with dark humor, too lazy to name the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being spit and hated on, hearing the wishes that Naruto would go silent, that’s what he did.
Relationships: may add - Relationship, none so far
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think that mute naruto is underrated do I made a fix for it 🙃. It’s really short though as I’m toying with it rn

“It’s _**Him**_ again.”

“Why is _**He**_ still here”

Naruto has been hearing this a lot of his life. He was happy that they only called him a demon or degraded him like that when they were truly angry but he was still confused. Other than his whiskers he acts and looks like a human, right?

Naruto has _Blond hair that was as bright as the sun, blue eyes that rivaled the oceans, and most importantly his aura was warm._ If you approached him you would have never wanted to leave. Emphasis on the _**if.**_ Unfortunately, everyone and their kids were to busy degrading him for existing.

What bothered him most however was when he opened his mouth to speak, and no matter what he said:

“ugh, he’s **SO LOUD** goddammit”

”Will he **shut up** already?!”

” **Be quiet demon brat!”**

**It hurt. It hurt. It hurt way more that it was supposed to.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a convo between Naruto and Lord Third. I really don’t like him -.-  
> Anywayzz there shall be italic font for thinking.

“Jiji, the villagers hate me.”

  
“What makes you say that.”

”You know. You watch me with the crystal ball, don’t you.”

”Ah..”

”I’m not that stupid Jiji.”

”I know Naruto. I know.”

“...Do you?”

”...What?”

”Never mind, Jiji.”

•Sigh• “Naruto I have to go now. Goodbye.” _There’s that strained smile_ again. So annoying. Might be because he’s tired of talking to me. ...Just like the villagers. Wow, Last time I trust anyone.

“Alright! See you, Jiji!” _Guess I can’t say anything with this stupid grin can I? Oh well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y’all think? Feedback in the comments! Like normal this is short because I’m on my phone, but I promise to try to make them longer once my computer comes!


	3. Chapter 3

It's official. I got my computer. That's right, longer chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how yall doing? Heres the chapter. Good luck reading it :clown_face: oh wait this isn't discord-  
> Speaking of discord, Go talk to me o my server for this! https://discord.com/channels/795103453818257418/795103454292869152

He was running. He was running through the alleys, the streets, he had to find somewhere to hide. But where. WHERE? Hesgonnadiehesgonnadiehesgonnadie **CRASH!**

 **"** Watch were your going-" _Oh no. Its a drunk. They are the most creative in their_ _torture. Literally. The alcohol helps them..surpass mind blocks. **I wonder what i did in my past life for this.**_

 _"_ Well well well.... Its the demon brat."

" ~~Please~~ , Excuse me i have to go-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared. Today was just not his day. Then again, it never was his day.

"PAY ATTENTION WHEN I SPEAK!" 

**Slap. Punch. Kick.**

"Sir please I just wanna go home-"

"I said....SHUT." **Stomp.** "UP." **Stomp.**

_I can't breath, **I can't breath**. Everything's hazy. Wow, what a beautiful, fox?_

**___________________ **

_" **Well well well. Seems my jailer has decided to grace me with his presence."**_

_"Hello, Who are you?"_

**_"..Why are you so calm?'_ **

_"Why wouldn't i be calm?"_

**_"...im a 836 feet tall fox that gives of waves of bloodlust and hate living in your mind."_ **

_"so?"_

**_"What do you mean so? BE SCARED!_**

_"I don't want to. You're not gonna hurt me and you don't hate **ME** especially do you?"_

**_"...no, i hate everyone equally."_ **

_"except for me because i like you, and i don't blame you for the hate i get." It wasn't said hopefully, nothing he said was. it was just blunt statements. he was to numb in his feelings to truly address things like a normal person would._

_" **....** **.GET OUT" He was too overwhelmed by this, this...KID to address how he said things and how he said he didn't blame him. He probably never heard it either.**_

_**________________** _

_I wake up in a....alley-way? I guess I shouldn't have expected to be taken to a hospital. No-one cares enough to do that. I walk to Ichiraku and theirs the old man and Ayame!_

_I wave before stopping._ _They have **Those eyes**. **The eyes I'm stared at with before getting beat up. They wouldn't hurt me. Right?**_

"Hello, Uzumaki." _Since when was it Uzumaki? Are they really distancing themselves that much? Wow._

"Apologies but me and my dad can't serve you anymore. We need money to survive and unfortunately you being served here makes us lose business." _Don't lie. You're not sorry._

"..." _I walk away. That was the only place i could get food from. And now, its gone. Should have expected it though. Demons don't need food to survive right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Thoughts? Ideas?  
> Put em in the comments.  
> And, go to mah discord  
> https://discord.com/channels/795103453818257418/795103454292869152
> 
> CAN WE TALK ABOUT THAT BEING THE MOST I HAVE EVERY WRITTEN? I NEED TO WRITE MORE. AHHH


	5. I’m so sorry-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace out yall

I just realized that I just abandoned this story- I’m not sure what to do with it and I may pick it up again but rn the story is up for adoption! If you pick it up, please credit me somehow! That’s all, bye-


End file.
